Items Kept on Death
Items Kept on Death is a menu accessed from the Worn Equipment button on the Interface that shows which items players will keep when they die. Normally, the three most valuable items will be kept upon death. Conversely, if a player is skulled, all items are dropped upon death. If the Protect Item prayer is activated, one extra item will be retained, even if skulled. The values of items are based on Grand Exchange values. Upon death, the player will respawn with full health and Prayer at their selected respawn point, and their three most valuable items. NOTE: Due to third-party distributed-denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks on Old School RuneScape servers, players will have one hour to retrieve any tradeable item on death. In addition, untradeable items will return to a player's inventory on death. This does not apply to dangerous PvP situations. The respawn points available are: *Lumbridge (default) *Falador (Recruitment Drive must be completed.) *Camelot (King's Ransom must be completed.) *Edgeville (Unlocked by paying 5 million coins to Krystilia.) Wilderness If players are in the Wilderness, they will only lose all of their items when skulled. Protect Item will allow them to keep one item. It is disabled in high-risk Wilderness worlds. This prayer is what players use when player-killing so that their best item could be protected while they used other low costing items for protection (e.g. a PKer would use an Armadyl godsword with rune armour). One/three-iteming Using a single item (usually weapon) to minimise risk when player-killing is called 1-iteming. As long as a skulled player has Protect Item and doesn't get smited, an item will be protected. 3-iteming refers to a player limiting him or herself to only three items when going out into the Wilderness. In order for this to work, said player must remain unskulled, which means he or she cannot be the aggressor in combat towards another player nor enter the Abyss without wearing an Abyssal bracelet. Since Items Kept on Death allows the three most valuable items to be kept upon death based on their Grand Exchange values, players can effectively 3-item (or 4-item with Protect Item on) and retain their items as long as they are not skulled. WARNING: When players are 3-iteming, they should also keep their ammo and any stackable items down to a minimum (e.g. no more than 100—if teleports or law runes, no more than 10). Safe minigames The term safe refers to the fact that it is safe to die within the minigame. Safe minigames, such as Castle Wars, Duel Arena, or Pest Control, allow players to keep all their items upon death. Staked duels In the Duel Arena, players may challenge other players to a staked duel. This means that items or coins are put at stake during the duel, and the winner is awarded with the staked items. However, since the Duel Arena is a safe minigame, players will not lose any items (except the staked items) if they die during the duel. Safe areas Safe areas include all random event areas, such as Leo the Gravedigger's event space, as well as player-owned houses. The Items Kept on Death interface will show that players will keep all their items upon death. Items that are never kept Certain untradeable items, cannot be kept upon death. This is regardless of whether the item is the most valuable item, or if Protect Item prayer is used. When player dies, the item is lost forever and will not appear to other players. Some of these items include: * Pets * Books such as Barbarian skills and My notes * Magic secateurs * Silly jester outfit * Lunar armour—Players can get their lunar armour back by buying the pieces from the Oneiromancer on Lunar Isle or from Perdu. * Any weapon poisoned with Karambwan paste * Clue scroll box * Ava's accumulator and attractor * Looting bag Trivia * Metal gloves bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest were once always lost on death. This has now been turned into a cash drop when you die, depending on the type of gloves you died with. * Free-to-play players that have previously been members and who still have member items can still check the worth of the items, even though they aren't members any longer. * When on the Items Kept on Death screen, the effects of being poisoned are paused, same as with the ring of stone. * When dying with two or more objects of the same value, the priority of the item depends on its position in your inventory. See also * Worn Equipment * Equipment bonuses * Protect Item * Wilderness * Skull (status) * Spawning * Death